The automotive industry is rapidly transitioning towards autonomous vehicles with the introduction of many advanced vehicle mobility solutions. Such advanced vehicle mobility solutions require automation of many driving functions. The purpose of this automation is to reduce the burden of taking driving decisions on the driver. Thus, such automation requires a high degree of precision and accuracy to be able to replicate an efficient decision making process and reduce the reaction time based response in all driving situations. One such driving situation may be following prescribed speed limits while driving through different regions, road segments and geographies.
Currently, speed limit data related to traffic regulations are mostly determined using vehicle based sensors. However, such recognition of speed limit data may not be 100% accurate. Thus, there exists a need in the art for improved methods and systems for determining and following prescribed speed limit regulations while driving.